Terry(Recycling pup)
INFORMATIAN: Terry is a male mix breed pup, who is two years younger than Rocky and is the trainee recycling pup of the PAW Patrol. He was adopted from Wolf-Prince-Leon(on DA) and now belongs to me(Px2fan12). DO NOT edit without permission! PERSONALITY Terry is an excited puppy and sticks to Rocky, mostly because he’s the older brother. Due to his age, Terry is always curious about new stuff, except when it comes to people he isn’t very fond of. Terry can actually tell when people or animals are nice or mean despite not meeting them first, which also makes it easier for Terry to stay out of trouble, especially when it comes to bullies. Out of all the pups, Terry loves squid jerky and doesn't mind its smell. APPEARANCE Terry looks just like Rocky, but he has his fur different. He has black fur on his back, head, sides, front left paw, right hind paw, the upper part of his tail and between his eyes while the rest of his body is white. His eyes are green. When he becomes a PAW Patrol pup, he gets a blue collar with a pup-tag similar to Rocky, but his recycling symbol was in a blue background. STORIES HE APPEARS IN: *TBA TRIVIA: CATCHPHRASES: *“Not all junk is just junk!” (When needed to sort trash) *“Green means go!” (borrows it from Rocky sometimes) *“ Need repairs? I’m your pup!” (when needed to fix things) *“Re-using is what I do! FRIENDS: *Terry mostly hangs out with his brother Rocky, Zuma and with Janus. PUP-PACK TOOLS: *Same tools as Rocky's pup-pack VEHICLE: *A recycling truck just like Rocky’s, except it is colored blue and the ability to turn into a tugboat is yet to be added. FEARS: *Surprisingly, Terry has arachnophobia, fear of spiders, like Rubble. The funny fact is, unlike Rubble, he fears spiders for no reason and when they tickle him and stop, he stops fearing them for a while. LIKES: *Being around Rocky *Unlike Rocky, he loves water *Gardening *Flowers and plants *Eating vegetables *Squid jerky DISLIKES: *Spiders *People he can’t trust KNOWN FAMILY: *Rocky - older brother *Roofy - father HOBBIES: *Dancing (doesn’t matter if it’s during the pup-pup-boogie game or not) *Playing soccer RANDOM: *This OC was up for adoption and I took interest in it so a big shoutout to Wolf-Prince-Leon on DA for letting me adopt this OC. Upon adopting him, and after seeing a picture, I decided to make him Rocky’s little brother. *Terry is the youngest of all the pups on the team. *When going down the slide, he does almost the same thing as Rocky does, except he doesn’t scratch his ear. *Due to his liking of water, Terry loves to swim and is the only pup that can (and will) convince Rocky to get in the water, no matter how aquaphobic Rocky is. Because of that reason, whenever bath day comes, Terry always goes with his big brother whenever he can. *While not the best at playing pup-pup-boogie as Skye and Zuma always beat him, Terry always looks at everything in the optimistic way. *Whenever Terry is surprised or excited, he tends to run around while barking and howling in happiness. *Terry loves flowers and plants, especially watering them and taking care of them. *Terry is very ticklish and when tickled, he immediately rolls on his back and kicks his paws in the air. And like Rocky, he loves to be tickled. A lot. *While Terry loves water and swimming, he gets nervous when he’s tickled in the water. Mostly because water makes his fur much more ticklish than normal. *Unlike the other pups, Terry loves squid jerky and doesn’t mind its smell. *Terry, despite being young, can actually tell which people/animals he can or can’t trust. *They say elephants remember stuff for a long time. The same can be said for Terry too as he remembers anything he’s told to do for at least a week before forgetting, but only Rocky and Roofy know about that fact. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Younger Sibling Category:Brother